


So Broken In

by SarahJeanne



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just one more step toward normalcy in life after the city. But it's more than that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Broken In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilredLFC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilredLFC/gifts).



> Many thanks to mydocuments for beta-ing the crap out of this and pointing me in the right direction.

It takes a while. It takes months. But Will knows the second Tunny's comfortable in his skin, and with his prosthesis. Tunny swaggers out of the bedroom and props himself against the doorframe. He's wearing a black v-neck t-shirt that hugs his biceps and almost shows off the bruise Will sucked just below Tunny's collarbone last night. His skin is flushed red from the shower. Will wants to lick him.

"Let's go out tonight," Tunny says.

Tunny never wants to go out.

Will swallows and rakes his eyes down Tunny's body, pausing on the slight angle of his hip jutting out from the way he's got all of his weight on one leg. "Let's"

Tunny grins big at him and strides across the living room toward the door. Will appreciates they way his ass looks in the jeans he has on.

Tunny tosses his keys in the air and catches them. "I'll drive."

*********

The bar is packed when they get there; the music's pounding so loudly that Will can feel the bass throbbing in his chest. Will elbows his way up to the bar and waits for what feels like an hour before coming away with a beer and a Coke. Tunny's already at a table with two pops, two beers, and an empty shot glass in front of him.

"Drink much?" Will sets what apparently will be Tunny's third beer in front of him.

"After whoring myself out to get the bartender to pay attention to me, I didn't feel like doing it again."

Will rolls his eyes. "How'd you even manage to get all that over here?"

"I have nimble fingers." Tunny grins at him. "And pockets."

"Your beers are gonna get warm."

"I've got it under control." Tunny chugs two-thirds of a beer in one go. He puts the bottle down on the table with a clink and slides his eyes to Will. "Wanna go dance?" he asks.

Will looks at Tunny like he might have completely lost it. "When have you ever known me to dance?"

"Come on," Tunny takes another drink from his beer and looks at Will with pleading eyes. "I'll make it good for you.”

Will laughs a little and smiles at Tunny. "You go. I'll watch your drinks."

Tunny brushes his fingers against Will's arm. "I'll get you eventually," he says, and walks onto the dance floor.

It doesn't take long for a group of girls to congregate around him. The most outgoing one drapes her hand over his shoulder, her long red nails in sharp contrast to Tunny's t-shirt. Tunny's hands move to her waist and he slowly turns them as they dance until he's facing Will. Tunny pulls the girl in close and smirks at Will as they sway together.

Will briefly considers being jealous, but Tunny looks so fucking hot Will can't get past being turned-on. They shift so Tunny's right thigh is inserted between the girl's legs and he runs his hands up and down her back while they grind. Tunny keeps his eyes locked on Will the whole time; it's foreplay, and the girl has no idea it's not for her.

A new song, something faster, comes on, and the girl's two friends reappear, shrieking excitedly. The four of them start jumping up and down in a circle. Tunny doesn't falter. If Will looks closely he can see Tunny favoring his right leg when he lands, but he keeps up with the girls. The next time he turns in Will's direction he has a euphoric look on his face—one that Will hasn't seen since before Tunny left.

Tunny mouths something at him, Will’s not sure what, but with the way Tunny is spreading his arms and beckoning to him it's something along the lines of _please come dance with me_ or more likely _get out here, you fucker_.

Will rolls his eyes, but it's just for show; he can't stay away from Tunny looking like that. He makes his way over to Tunny and just goes with it when Tunny grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the circle with the girls.

The circle doesn't last long because Will can't keep his eyes off Tunny. He feels awkward enough as it is, trying to dance, so he goes for broke and turns all the way toward Tunny, dancing with him instead of next to him. It's not like it was with the random girl, they'd pass Jingletown High's six-inch test, but their eyes are locked and they might as well be pressed up against each other for how connected Will feels.

Tunny drops his gaze and rakes his eyes down Will's body. He brushes his fingers across Will's forearm when he looks back up. Will leans in and rests his hand on Tunny's hip. He puts his mouth up to Tunny's ear. "Let's go."

Will follows Tunny around to the passenger side of the car. He pins Tunny against the door and kisses him, sliding his tongue into Tunny's mouth. Tunny grabs Will's hips and pulls Will toward him making it very clear that he's hard. Will rolls his hips forward even further. "You were such a fucking cock tease in there," Will says.

"To the girl, yeah," Tunny says. He leans in to Will's neck and sucks on his pulse point. "With you I'll follow through."

"Fuck," Will pulls away. "Fuck. Get in the car."

"Can you make it?" Tunny whispers in his ear, before sucking Will's earlobe into his mouth.

Will pushes him away. "Car, now."

*********

They get home in one piece because Will threatens to pull the car over and make Tunny sit in the back if he doesn't stop his groping.

Tunny swaggers into the apartment. Will follows, shamelessly staring at his ass. When they get inside, Tunny drops onto the couch with his legs spread wide.

"Hey, Will?"

Tunny looks so cocky and obnoxiously pleased with himself--just like he did all through high school--that Will can't help but smile at him. "Yeah?"

"Will you fuck me tonight?" Tunny asks, letting one hand drop to his thigh, thumb rubbing the seam covering his dick.

Will stares at him. The keys dig into his hand as he grips them harder. "Yes," he says.

"Good," Tunny says. He pulls his shirt over his head as he stands and walks toward the bedroom. "Give me ten minutes." He stops in the door way and shoots Will a filthy grin. "I want to feel you inside me."

Will is pretty sure he deserves an award for not coming in his pants then and there.

Will goes to the desk and digs around in one of the drawers, looking for the condoms he stashed there when it became clear that actual fucking wasn't going to happen on anything even approaching a regular basis.

He walks into the bedroom and stops in his tracks when he sees Tunny. Tunny's sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He has one hand wrapped around his cock and he's completely naked. Will's never seen Tunny completely naked. He reminds himself to breathe.

"Fuck." Will locks eyes with Tunny. The self-consciousness that's usually there flicks across Tunny's face. It's gone again just as quickly, but Will's stomach twists anyway; he hates that look. "You're so fucking hot, Tunny. Fucking gorgeous." His hand drops to his crotch to press against his dick through his jeans, both out of necessity and to punctuate his statement.

Tunny smirks and Will relaxes. "You're wearing too many clothes," Tunny says as he lowers his hand to cup his balls.

Will fishes the condom out of his pocket and throws it on the foot of the bed. He strips quickly, keeping his eyes on Tunny, watching him jerk his cock slow and dirty.

Will walks up the bed on his knees and leans down to kiss Tunny, licking into his mouth then moving up Tunny's jaw and sucking on Tunny's earlobe. He puts his hand on Tunny's chest. "How do you want to do this?"

"Do you want me to draw you a diagram?"

"Tunny."

"Let's just, you know, do it. I'll tell you if we have to adjust."

"Okay," Will says, swinging one leg over Tunny so he's straddling Tunny's hips. "Good plan."

He presses a kiss to the top of Tunny's sternum and starts kissing his way down Tunny's chest. When he gets to Tunny's hip, Will starts to lick down the crease at the top of Tunny's thigh. He pulls away. "Give me a pillow."

Tunny catches on right away and slides the pillow under his ass without any further instruction. As soon as he's settled, Will uses his thumbs to spread Tunny open and presses his tongue to Tunny's hole.

"Will." Tunny whimpers.

Will licks up into Tunny and enjoys the way the muscles in Tunny's ass clench under his fingers. When Tunny moans long and low, and his legs fall open further, Will almost comes. Will keeps his face buried in Tunny as long as he can, until Tunny’s pulling his hair and hitting him in the head, chanting over and over, "Come one, come on, come on."

Will reaches up to bat Tunny's hand away, and realizes Tunny’s trying to give him the lube. He rests his cheek on Tunny's thigh while he coats his fingers. He slides his finger into Tunny easily and turns his head so he can kiss and lick at the bottom of Tunny's thigh, needing to keep his mouth on Tunny while he gets him ready.

Two fingers later, Tunny's breathing has quickened considerably. "I'm ready, Will," he pants out, gently tugging at Will's hair.

Will pulls his fingers out and sits back on his heels. Tunny's looking up at him with blown pupils and his mouth hanging open. Will reaches behind him for the condom. "Like this is good?" he asks, while he rolls it on and slicks himself up.

"Yeah," Tunny says, voice rough. "This is good."

Tunny bites his lip as Will slides into him. "Jesus." Tunny's hands are repeatedly clenching into fists at his side. Will stops, not sure what that means, but then Tunny wraps his leg around Will's waist and pulls him forward. His clenching fists grab onto Will's arms. "I can feel you, Will," Tunny says, not looking away from Will's face. "Oh my…" Tunny drops back against the pillow. "Fuck me."

Will does, pulling almost all the way out of Tunny, before slamming back in. He grabs onto Tunny's hips for leverage and lets his hands drag down Tunny's thighs. Tunny hisses and Will freezes. He stares at the hand that's on Tunny's stump and feels his heart beating against his chest. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Tunny said. "Not yet. It's just weird. And you have to be gentle."

Will lightens his touch and strokes down Tunny's stump. "Is this okay?"

Tunny closes his eyes. "Yes." He's silent for a moment. He has a pained look on his face and won't relax into the touch. "This doesn't completely freak you out?"

"You don't freak me out, Tunny," Will says. He leans down to press his mouth against Tunny's and feels Tunny melt under him.

Will starts to thrust again, rolling his hips each time to brush against Tunny’s prostate. He knows he’s hitting the right spot when Tunny digs his nails into his back and moans around their entwined tongues. Will doesn't let up, fucks into Tunny steadily, even as Tunny starts to writhe under him. Will works his hand in between their bodies so he can wrap his fingers around Tunny's cock. He jerks Tunny off while he continues thrusting into Tunny's ass. Tunny comes in white streaks across his chest with Will's name on his lips. Will follows and does his best to collapse next to Tunny instead of on top of him.

They don't get to just drift off to sleep next to each other. Aside from the drying come on both of them, Tunny has his stump care routine to deal with. But once they're back in bed, Will curls himself around Tunny. "I love every inch of you," he whispers. Then they drift.


End file.
